Die Schokofrosch Karten
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine erfahren das sie auf Schokofrosch Karten sind. Ich hatte im Epilog von DH den Eindruck das ihre Kinder nicht wissen was ihre Eltern geleistet haben. Jetzt erfahren sie es.


**Schokofrosch Karten**

Die Sonne stand schon tief über den Dächern Londons, doch noch immer lag eine drückende Hitze über der Stadt. Der Verkehr quälte sich durch die verstopften Straßen, jeder Fahrer vergeblich bemüht bald nach Hause zu kommen für eine ersehnte Abkühlung.

„Warum sind wir nicht geflogen?", knurrte Ron und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad.

„Weil ich es dir verboten habe.", lächelte Hermine und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Arm. „Wir kommen nicht zu spät. Stimmt doch, Harry?", fragte sie und drehte sich nach hinten. Ginny und Harry lehnten genüsslich in den Rücksitzen. „Nein, wir haben noch genug Zeit.", schaute er von seiner alten Uhr auf und platzierte sie wieder behutsam in seiner Tasche.

„Hermine!", klagte Ron nach weiteren Zehn Minuten und blickte sie Mitleidserregend an.

„Okay.", schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf über sein Benehmen und kurz darauf befanden sie sich wie durch Zauberhand am Anfang der Schlange und bogen auf den Parkplatz von King's Cross ein.

„Na also.", murmelte er und steuerte zielsicher in eine Parkbuchte.

Kurz darauf liefen sie durch die große Bahnhofshalle und drängelten sich durch die Scharen von Pendlern, die mehr Vertrauen in den Zug setzten als in das Auto.

„Los, Beeilung.", drängte nun Hermine. „Sie sind bestimmt schon angekommen. Sie werden Überrascht sein, wenn wir sie gemeinsam abholen."

„Bestimmt.", lächelte Ginny und fiel in einen zügigen Schritt an ihrer Seite. „Außerdem müssen wir dann schnell zum Fuchsbau, Mum hat bestimmt schon fast das Essen fertig!"

Unauffällig steuerten die Paare auf die Gleise 9 und 10 zu, noch einmal schauten sie sich um und dann waren sie hinter der Absperrung verschwunden.

Vor ihnen tauchte der Bahnsteig auf, wo ebensoviel Gedränge herrschte, wie in der Muggelwelt. Er war mit Hexen und Zauberern übersäht die ihre Kinder in die Arme schlossen und an sich drückten. Eulen kreischten und Katzen miauten, irgendwo quakte eine Kröte und Ron blickte das dazugehörige Kind missbilligend an.

„Wo sind sie nur?", säuselte Harry vor sich hin und fing Ginnys Blick auf als er sich umsah. Letztes Jahr hatte er seine einzige Tochter zum Zug gebracht und es fiel ihm noch schwerer als zuvor bei Al.

„Da hinten!", rief Ron und steuerte auf das Ende des Bahnsteigs zu. Da standen fünf Kinder dicht aneinander gedrängt. Schwer bepackt mit Koffern, Eulen und einem Tukan, den Luna Lily zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Die Eltern liefen mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf sie zu und bemerkten nicht, wie sie angestarrt wurden. Noch mehr, als sonst.

„Rosie, Hugo!", strahlten Ron und Hermine und schlagen die Arme um ihre Kinder.

„James, Al, Lily.", lächelten Ginny und Harry und umarmten sie ebenfalls.

Die Kinder erwiderten alles nur halbherzig und die Eltern blickten sie prüfend an.

„Freut ihr euch nicht, eure alten Eltern zu sehen?" neckte Ron und wuschelte durch die Haare seines Sohnes.

„Doch.", entgegnete Rose und lächelte kurz. „Alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur..." James stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen an. „...es ist ziemlich warm und die Zugfahrt war anstrengend und..."

„Du brauchst mir nichts weiter zu erklären.", sagte Ron und schob ihren Gepäckwagen davon. „Muggellondon ist die reinste Hölle! Komm!", und sie zogen davon.

„Na dann...kommt.", sagte auch Ginny und sie folgten ihnen vom Bahnsteig und hinaus in den Bahnhof.

„Wo parken wir, Dad?", fragt James.

„Wir sind mit Ron und Hermine her gekommen. Wir fahren gleich zum Fuchsbau. Eure Großmutter wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, euch ein kleines „Willkommen Zurück" Fest zu geben."

„Perfekt.", seufzte Hugo und rieb sich seinen Bauch. „Ich hab so Hunger."

Kurz darauf waren alle Koffer und Tiere verstaut. Harry und Ginny saßen nun bequem neben Hermine auf dem Vordersitz, während die Kinder hinten saßen und tuschelten.

„Was gibt es Neues?", erkundigte sich Harry. „Wie geht es Neville und Hannah?"

„Gut.", rief Lily abwesend und Ginny schaute nach hinten. Kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht versteckten alle Fünf etwas vor ihren Augen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, doch es klang mehr nach einem Befehl sofort zu sprechen.

„Nichts, Mum.", entgegnete James und sie taxierte ihn kurz, dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne, wobei sie Harry und Hermine einen „wer es glaubt" Blick zu warf.

„Alle angeschnallt?", rief Ron und in seiner Stimme lag Vorfreude auf das, was nun kommen würde.

„JA!", ertönte es von hinten.

„Dann los!", und er drückte zwei Knöpfe. Kurz darauf erhoben sie sich in den Himmel und die Außenseite der Karoserie verschwand. Zügig flogen sie über die Dächer Londons und ließen die brütend heiße Stadt bald hinter sich. Die Landschaft wurde weitläufiger, Felder mit reifem Weizen leuchteten golden in der untergehenden Sonne und Kuh und Schafherden tummelten sich auf den Wiesen unter ihnen.

Der Großteil der Reise verlief ungewöhnlich still auf dem Rücksitz und die Eltern warfen sich immer wieder fragende Blicke zu, während sie sich leise unterhielten.

Plötzlich hörten sie von hinten James, Albus und Lily:

„Harry James Potter, auch bekannt als der Junge der Überlebte oder der Auserwählte. Jüngster Sucher seit über einem Jahrhundert an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Teilnehmer und Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers. Hat den Schwarzen Magier Lord Voldemort mehrfach bekämpft und spektakulär während der Schlacht um Hogwarts vernichtet. Heute ist er Leiter des Auroren Büros. Er mag Honigtopfs Beste Schokolade und in seiner Freizeit spielt er Quidditch."

Harry erstarrte, doch er hatte keine Sekunde Zeit zu reagieren, denn von hinten sagte Rose:

„Hermine Jane Weasley, geborene Granger. War die klügste Hexe in Hogwarts seit Jahrzehnten. War mehrfach am Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort beteiligt und mitwirkend bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Die Rechte der Hauselfen und anderer magischer Geschöpfe liegen ihr besonders am Herzen. Sie ist Leiterin der Abteilung Zauberrecht. Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist die Geschichte Hogwarts."

Auch Hermine war wie versteinert und dann las Hugo zögerlich:

Ronald Billius Weasley, jüngster von sechs Brüdern. Loyaler Freund von Harry Potter und maßgeblich beteiligt am Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort. Ein hervorragender Stratege, der sich durch herausragende Leistung in der Schlacht um Hogwarts verdient gemacht hat. Er revolutionierte mit die Arbeitsweise und Ausbildung der Auroren. Weiterhin sorgt er mit Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze für Belustigung. Er ist Fan der Canons und spielt selbst als Hüter Quidditch. Er ist immer noch bemüht die Schokofroschkarte der Hexe Morgana zu bekommen.

Endete sein Sohn und Ron wand sich um. Jedoch ließ er auch das Lenkrad los und der Wagen verlor die Kontrolle. Er schlingerte und segelte plötzlich steil nach unten.

„RON!", schrieen Ginny, Hermine und Harry.

Sofort hatte er seine Hände auf dem Lenkrad. Das Auto stellte sich wieder waagerecht und sie flogen gemächlich weiter Richtung Fuchsbau.

„'Tschuldigung.", sagte er und umklammerte das Lenkrad noch fester. Er war blass geworden, doch plötzlich grinste er und es kehrte Farbe in seine Wangen zurück.

„Warum hab ihr uns nie etwas gesagt!", beschwerte sich James. „Eure eigenen Kinder!", entrüstete er sich.

„Deswegen glotzen die Leute immer so, wenn wir weg gehen.", sagte Rose. „Ihr seid berühmt! Und niemand hat uns was gesagt. Nicht mal in Hogwarts! Nicht mal auf dem Gedenkstein steht etwas von euch!"

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft das alles von uns fern zu halten?", wollte Al wissen.

„Das war harte Arbeit.", entgegnete Ginny und Stolz klang in ihrer Stimme.

„Genau!", pflichtete Ron bei. „Wir mussten all unsere Beziehungen spielen lassen. Zauberer hier bedrohen, Hexen da verschrecken...", und er zwinkerte in den Rückspiegel.

„Es ist unglaublich.", sagte Lily immer noch verblüffte. „Hattest du Angst Daddy? Und wo ist deine Schokofrosch Karte, Mama?"

„Ja, ich hatte Angst, Lily.", nickte Harry. „Aber ich hatte Ron und Hermine bei mir und eure Mutter. Sie hat mir im entscheidenden Moment sehr geholfen."

„Hat sie? Wie?", bohrte seine Jüngste weiter nach.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick für diese Geschichte. Zeigt uns die Karten, seit wann habt ihr die?", wollte nun Hermine wissen und in ihren Augen glühte eine Vorfreude, die Harry lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch Ron streichelte beruhigend über ihre Hand.

„Kam erst letzte Woche raus.", knurrte James.

Ihre Kinder reichten die Karten vor und ihre Eltern betrachteten sie ungläubig.

„Wo ist meine?", sagte Ron und schnippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern bis er sie in den Händen hielt und sie betrachtete. Er seufzte kurz auf als ihm sein Abbild entgegen blinzelte und winkte. „Das ist einer der glücklichsten Momente.", und er drückte die Karte an seine Brust.

„Onkel Ron, die ist mir! Die kannst du nicht einsacken.", beschwerte sich James plötzlich und schnippte nun ebenfalls mit den Fingern.

Er lachte kurz auf und reichte sie wieder nach hinten.

„Ja...einer der besten Tage meines bisherigen Lebens.", und er steuerte auf ein Gebäude zu, das aussah aus würde es gleich zur Seite knicken.


End file.
